Solar Sun
by MajesticallyDamaged
Summary: Alice Brandon has been suspected of killing her mother since she has been in and out of Psych. Wards all her life because of her abilities. And when her father disowns her, she moves to the rainy town of Juneau, AK to her older sister, Cynthia. But when she meets the mysterious Jasper Hale, will it turn out to be a happy ever after, or will a hunter... Rest of Summary INSIDE!
1. Preface

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So this is just a fan fiction of what it would be like it would be like if, in Twilight, Alice was the human.**_

_**Don't worry! Edward and Bella are still together (of course! What do I look like, and idiot?!) and all the stories of the characters are still pretty much the same. The difference is that Alice is a human in present time when she meets Jasper.**_

_**I don't own anything! Most characters are the creations of the lovely Stephine Meyer. LUV YA! **_

_**Summary:**_

_**Alice Brandon has been suspected of killing her mother since she has been in and out of Psych. Wards all her life because of her abilities. And when her father disowns her, she moves to the rainy town of Juneau, AK to her older sister, Cynthia. But when she meets the mysterious Jasper Hale, will it turn out to be a happy ever after, or will a hunter from one of his sisters past come back to haunt them and both of their families?  
**_

* * *

_**Preface**_

I've always loved the sun. It always calmed me down, and brightened up my day. But, then, I moved to the rainy town of Juneau, Alaska.

I had to leave my hometown, Biloxi, Mississippi, and live with my 28 year old sister, Cynthia, and my niece. I had to leave the sunny summers and the white winters and the crisp falls and the refreshing springs.

But, now that I look at it, I don't regret the decision. Because, despite the gloomy weather, I found my own personal sun. One that makes me calm and always brightens my day without even trying. One that makes me happy. _Insanely_ happy.

I thought all about this bitterly and sadly as I watched him battle for his life so I wouldn't lose mine. My own personal sun, Jasper Hale.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sooooooooo...? What did you think?**_

_**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please, write your opinions in the review box, since this IS my first story and fan fiction. PLEASE don't butcher me with bad reviews! Because "Sticks and stones may break my bones but bad words can **__**KILL**__** (emphasis on the **__**KILL**__**) me."**_


	2. New Beginnings

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So here is the official first chapter to Solar Sun. Thanks for all the people who started following this story! Just under a day too! (Squeals like a school girl)**_

_**So, just a heads up, this chapter is a little...harsh on Alice.  
**_

**_I don't know anything! Most of the characters are the creation of the lovely Stephine Meyer! LUV YA!_  
**

* * *

_**New Beginnings**_

I looked at out the airplane window, and at the crimson sunset.

I sighed sadly.

I was going to miss Biloxi very much. I loved the seasons there. They were perfectly timed. It was always turning the leaves golden and crisp by the upcoming frost. Always snowing by the first week of December. Always raining the ice away by the end of February. But my favorite was how the sun was always there during summer. I loved the sun. I loved the warmth it gave me when I basked in it. Making everything look beautiful if it just rained.

And I was leaving it all behind to go to live with my sister, Cynthia, in the raining town of the US, Juneau, Alaska. I didn't mind rain, but if it was all year long, instead of a few months, well, lets just say I won't be very chirpy. At all.

And it wasn't like I wanted to go. In fact, I _hated_ the idea. But I hardly had a choice.

Things were kinda rocky at home.

Mom had been dead for a full year. Few days ago was the first anniversary of her murder. No one knew who it was. The police said she was drained of her blood and was ripped to shreds. With what looked like claws. Weird, huh?

I was never close to my dad. He had a temper.

It wasn't like he abused me or anything...physically that is.

He blamed me for Mom's death, saying that she was coming home from the post office mailing me and if I wasn't where I was at that moment, she may still be alive. To be honest, I blamed myself, too. If it weren't for my _condition_, she might be alive to this day.

Me arriving home from the Institution on her anniversary wasn't exactly helping either.

I could still hear him yelling and seething at me in my head, the alcohol on his breath.

_**"It's ALL your fault!"**_

_**"You killed your own mother! You worthless child!"**_

_**"You should have never been born! You're a MENACE!"**_

_**"I would've been happy-no **_**ecstatic**_**-if you died the DAY you were born! So would've your mother!"**_

_**"You are NO longer my daughter. You're a killer, that's you are. A worthless NOTHING!"**_

And that's when he kicked me out, still yelling and hitting things with other objects. Still yelling how I'm a disappointment and a failure.

I walked, in shock, for a couple of hours just wandering along on the sidewalk with my suitcases. My only possessions in the world, apparently.

Then it all came crashing down on my with the force of a tsunami. I felt so much sadness and abandonment crash down on my heart that it almost forced me on my knees.

So I just sat there, next to the STOP sign, sobbing. I didn't even acknowledge the passersby staring at me with concern and disbelief as if thinking, "What's wrong with that girl? Is she crazy?"

Then when I got a tiny hold of myself, I called Cynthia. I needed a place to stay and, as it turns out, she was my only relative left.

She agreed, hesitantly if I might add. But who could blame her. I'm a psychic. I was born one through my mom's side. That's why she understood me. _Sometimes _(she didn't get it, but passed it along to me). My sister and father just stood on the sidelines when it involved my visions. They thought I just wanted attention, and my mother was humoring me. But I wasn't. My mother listened to me, although she encouraged me to just ignore them, or hide them, and not scream them to the entire world like I did when I was younger. I always saw flashes of the future. Most against my will. I saw my mom dead, and that resulted in the investigators thinking me as their #1 suspect when I warned them the night before it happened. And me being in and out of Psych. Wards all my life just added more fuel to the already forest fire-like flames.

Cynthia didn't want anymore trouble, especially for her daughter, and my favorite niece, Eva. But I was her sister, she still loved me, and I just needed to be in school for a few more years. Then I would be off to college and I would leave her and her daughter alone. So I would be attending Juneau High School.

I leaned back on the airplane chair, resting my head from all the painful thinking and reminiscing.

I was just able to scrape up enough money for a flight there to here and another cab ride to my sister's house.

I _was_ going to save it for a new _Prada_ bag that I've been drooling over. I love fashion, but never been able to buy the clothes I desperately wanted. My family wasn't poor, but they weren't exactly loaded either. So I made do with what I had and, if I might add, did a pretty good job doing so.

I was broken out of my erratic train of thought as the flight attendant announced we had landed.

I stood up and waited patiently to get off and get my luggage. When I did, I went outside to hail a cab. When I looked up, I already saw the rain clouds merging together into a huge, gray cloud.

_Not one hour I've been here, _I thought bitterly, _and it already looks like it's going to rain. Which it probably will.  
_

My eighteen year old-self was starting to think that this was a bad omen, and the world was out to get me, but the logical side of me was a little less critical of this wet, dreary town. Sure, it still hated this town with a passion, but it was tamer than my teenager self, who was thinking this place was like black socks and sandals.

As I neared my sisters house, the scenery was subtly getting worse. I mean, if you just scanned it, it wouldn't look any different until you reached the destination. But I had critical eyes. Especially with something I didn't like. I would scan over everything, looking for the weak spots, at the littlest of things. And this place had many weak spots in my book. It was slowly getting more and more..._drab_.

To some people, this town was _cozy_. To me, it looked small. Some would say that this place has _character_. In my eyes, it was full of old stores, with people who knew their parents friends kids. They may also say it's _quaint_, I say it's downright boring.

I know, I'm _definitely_ a glass half full person (note the sarcasm).

Anyhow, I soon got to my sisters two-story house. It was bright with flower beds and multicolored glass lanterns that shone iridescent lights, even with the rain clouds hanging over head. The ones I had encouraged her to get when she asked me a couple years ago. Her lawn was filled with 6 year-old Eva's toys. I guess with such a small town like this, you didn't have to worry about thieves and criminals.

I carried my suitcases to the front door and knocked. I heard a faint, _"Hold on" _and light footsteps getting louder accompanied with a more uncoordinated pair a feet.

I smiled to myself. _Eva._

The door opened and I saw my 28 year old sister. Despite her young age, she looked weary and time-worn. She had a tough life. She fell in love with a war veteran, Eva's father, but he died defending his country. Now Cynthia's on her own in providing Eva with school, shelter and food, with the occasional help from dear ole Dad.

Cynthia smiled at me, "Alice, honey, it's nice to see you!"

"Hey sis," I say giving her a tentative hug. Her hug mirroring me in the hesitant feeling. We may be sisters, but we still were awkward about mee being the polices #1 suspect and the "mumbo-jumbo craziness that invades my brain", as she calls it. **(A.N: She's referring to Alice's physic power)**

"_AUNTIE ALICE!_" I heard a very excited toddler shriek.

"Evie!" saying her nickname as she barreled into me. "I missed you! How's my favorite niece?"

"_Fantabulous!_" Evie tittered, using one of the many words I made up with her the last time I visited. As you can tell, my Evie is a little...hyper. Mom used to say she reminded her of me. Me and my bubbly, persistent nature. That and the fact that I was short, as she so kindly always added. "Come see my room!" she squealed, not really giving me a choice.

I giggled and nodded, affected by her child-like charm all toddlers have. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Cynthia frown slightly with worry. I had to talk to her, so I told Eva to go ahead and that I would be up in a few minutes. Eva, of course, pouted and made me promise that I took no longer than 5 minutes. Does she even know time at the moment?

As she scurried up the stairs, I made sure she was out of hearing range before I turned to my overly concerned sister.

"Cynthia, relax. You'll give yourself wrinkles," I scolded playfully as she turned to me. She half-smiled and gestured me into the little kitchen. As she sat down, she still didn't say anything so I figured she must still be upset about me staying here. "Really, Cynthia. Don't procrastinate about this. I'll just finish my junior and senior year and go to college. Then you and Eva will be on your own again. And if your worried about money, after school starts tomorrow I'll look for a job. I'm sure there's an opening somewhere." I hesitated, wondering if should add the police thing in this conversation. It might just make her even more nervous. I weighed my options quickly through my head and decided just to tell her. "As for the police dilemma...they gave up on that a while ago when they got no proof."

"I know, I know," Cynthia half mumbled half sighed. "I just can't help but worry about this situation, Ali. I mean, what if you don't find a job and I have another mouth to feed. Or what if the investigators decide to work up another the case. I know you didn't kill Mom but...still."

"Look, if it makes you feel better I can just be here a few months until I have enough mone-"

"No!" she interrupted hastily. "It's not that I don't enjoy you here, it's just...I want what's best for Eva," she finished, pleading with me that she didn't mean I was unwanted.

"I know," I assured her softly. "And don't worry about Evie. She seems to want me here. Now if you excuse me, I think a certain princess is waiting for me."

"Okay. And I did miss you, Alice," she replied, getting up to hug me. This time I hugged her with warmth, as did she, missing the times I didn't see her.

I went upstairs to the pacing 6-year old.

Tomorrow I would be starting Juneau High School in the middle of the semester.

Tomoorw I would have to make new friends and get on track with the homework I missed.

Tomorrow would be the first official day of my new life here in the rainiest place in the US.

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**_

_**So how was this chapter?**_

_**Did you guys think it was too short or too long?**_

_**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! !  
**_

_**Also, does anyone have any suggestions on the next chapter?  
**_


	3. Visions and Cake

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Okay so this is Chapter 2 of the Solar Sun! Hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's shorter than usual and Jasperless, but I promise you that he will be in the next one.**_

_******I don't know anything! Most of the characters are the creation of the lovely Stephine Meyer! LUV YA!**_

* * *

_**Visions and Cake**_

Today was going to be _hell._

I was starting school in the middle of the trimester! Who does that?! (When they weren't kicked it of their house, that is)

I was going to have to get whole new friends (which actually didn't sound that hard considering the population), catch up in schoolwork, and learn my way through a whole new school. Cynthia said it looked like a university with all the separate buildings. Which also means that my makeup was going to be _ruined_ from the rain**(A.N./ Because ya know...she's not Bella and actually likes herself a little. Though I always thought that was Bella's best trait) **and I was going to have to wear a raincoat, or _tarp_ as it seemed to me, much more than I preferred.

I got up at the sound of Evie pounding on my door screaming at the top of her lungs, "_Aunt Alice! Mommy says you have to get up and drive me to school!"_

_Ah_, so this was my she-devil of a sisters fault I was getting up at what seemed like the crack of dawn, although I couldn't really tell with the rain clouds looming over the sky. She was going to _pay_. And since when was I appointed to send Evie to school? I mean, I was most likely going to do it, but don't you think she could've given me a heads up?

I laid there on my stomach with my head buried in my pillows, silently cursing my sister and education, when I was hit with a vision.

_(Flash)_

_I saw little Evie stomping into my room with a mischievous smile on her face. _Uh oh. _So_ not good, I thought while watching what she was doing curiously. I've seen that smile before...

_(Flash)_

_Eva jumping on the bed, trying to get me up. _My instinct was silently warning about this situation, but I didn't know what.

_(Flash)_

_Eva on the floor crying. _I was horrified at that.

_(Flash)_

_Eva getting out of the car with a arm cast. _She must have slipped and fell, I concluded, shocked.

I jumped to the present when Eva, who was still banging to her hearts content, screamed for me again.

_"Aunt Alice!", _she whined.

I heard the door knob squeak.

"I'm up!" I said quickly, jumping up on my bed, sleepiness forgotten, before she even fully opened the door. I began talking again, trying to desperately get her away from this room until further notice. "I'm up, sweetie. You don't have to come in here. Why don't you go downstairs and eat breakfast. I'll be down soon, 'k?" I hoped she didn't hear the panic in my voice.

I sighed with quiet relief as I heard a slightly disappointed, "M'Kay!" She must have been sad she couldn't do her plan. Thank _God._

I sat up slowly, still thinking about my vision. Nothing ever good came from that smile.

It wasn't that she was a devious prankster. It's just that she...wasn't a good planner at her schemes. They usually ended in disaster. This was one of many examples.

One time, for example, she had that exact same grin the last I was here. We were just leaving the ice rink and having a break with lunch.

My sweet little Evie, having that sweet little grin on her face, so cleverly decided to try and jump on her mother to try and scare her when her back was turned. Unfortunately, she started running on the ice and accidentally bumped into a employee carrying a birthday cake who then slammed into a group that included a spoiled teenager. That teenager then turned into a screaming banshee sliding around hitting people on the back of the head, whining about her hair and outfit. And, of course, that set off the toddlers. Mainly the little boys.

They began to shift into groups. One would run around screaming things like, "Kamikaze" and "Bloody Murder" while hitting and jumping on people, like a whirlwind of Lego t-shirts and baseball caps. Another group of little monsters started crying and the last group was made up of chubby, hungry boys who started eating the cake off the floor and off people's clothing. At least 5 tongues were stuck to the ice.

Cynthia grabbed guilty Eva and we skedaddled as fast as we could so we wouldn't be arrested. We still don't talk about it.

I broke out of my thoughts and looked at the clock.

To my not so shocking surprise, I still had an hour and a half until I had to leave.

_How does Evie get up so early? _I thought with a very whiny tone that was mixed with awe and envy.

I got up and stretched to start my day and get ready to go to Juneau High School.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So what did you think of this chapter? I hope this is not that short.**_

_**I decided to make this one of a vision just so I could get a handle on it. What do you think? Good or Bad? I need reviews PEOPLE!**_


	4. A Change of Heart

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This is Chapter 3 and it has...(drum roll)... Jasper! Wooo!**_

**_I don't know anything! Most of the characters are the creation of the lovely Stephine Meyer! LUV YA!_**

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

I went to the bathroom to take a shower, standing under the pelting droplets of water trying to calm my jumbled feelings and thoughts by concentrating on seeing what might happen today.

My visions are subjective. I only see what path I'm on when I choose things. Some things are easier to see than others, like the weather, but other things, like the outcome of my day, are foggy. Almost if there's smoke surrounding it. Sometimes I can see other peoples future specifically at a specific time or place, but to do that takes a lot of concentration. It's like trying to untangle the worlds biggest ball of twine. I see the strand, but sometimes I lose it and the fog just makes it worse. The more unclear something is the more of a chance that they'll change their minds and change the whole future. Not to mention that sometimes that it creates this intense pain in my head. But there is the rare occasion when I get an unwelcomed vision, like with Evie. They usually occur when someone I know will get hurt, something big happens or something completely random.

When I saw that my first few hours of school would be good I turned off the water and looked at myself in the foggy mirror. I wiped off the condensing mist of the shiny surface to see my face.

_I wish I could do this with my gift,_ I yearned. To just be able to wipe away the fog overclouding my visions would be nice.

I looked at myself. My face was small, with sharp features and high cheekbones, with creamy peach skin. My nose was thin and straight, my mouth was heart-shaped and small, yet able to stretch into a huge grin. I had deep brown eyes, almost to the point they were black, and black hair to accompany them. My hair was choppy and uneven from the time I had to shave them off for the- _**NO!**_ No! No, no, no, no, no,_ no_! If I start to remember, I _will_ lose it.

I jerked off the sink. I was gripping it so hard my knuckles turned white as the skin stretched out.

I quickly got out and went to my room and into my closet, trying to dispel my mind of the living nightmare I had endured in the past and clothes were the best options.

And I was right, as usual. I soon relaxed and lost myself in the world of fashion.

After 20 minutes-which is really short compared to other mornings-I got my outfit. Skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, purple blouse with a small black cardigan and a white scarf. I sighed, satisfied at the result, completely forgetting about the incident in the bathroom.

I went downstairs to the smell of pancakes and the sight of Evie munching on her bacon slowly, as if savoring the flavor. Which she probably was, since bacon was her weakness.

I giggled under my breath as I entered.

"Morning Alice," Cynthia greeted me. "Nice outfit, of course."

"Of course," as if saying the most obvious thing in the world, which, with us, it was. "I am the worlds best fashionista! What's for breakfast?" I chuckled as I was sitting down next to Evie, kissing her on the cheek.

"Pancakes and bacon. Thanks for agreeing to giving Evie a ride to school, by the way," she said as if we already discussed this, which in her mind, we probably did.

I gave her an amused grin, my vendetta to get her back for waking me up early gone, "And when did I agree to that?"

She froze, just the reaction I wanted.

She whirled around to me, her blue eyes wide and gasped, "Oh, my god! I didn't ask you yet, did I? Of course I didn't, you just got here yesterday. Oh, I meant to ask you over the phone, but I wanted to give you time to get everything sorted and I must've forgotten!" She was panicking now, saying things rapidly, "Alice, do you think you can send her, I mean she's right next to your school and she gets out the same time as you. I mean I usually send her but the hospital is right next to here so I don't really need the car and-"

I giggled. I loved doing this to her. When ever she forgot things, she would freak out and start rambling her apologies and her reasons. And figuring from Evie still slowly chewing her bacon, I guessed Cynthia didn't change much since motherhood.

I got up to calm her down before she had an aneurysm. "Cynthia, calm down. Evie already told me when she was getting me up, really early, I might add," I paused to glare at her. "I just wanted to remind you that you have yet to tell me personally. Of course I'll send her. Relax!"

She let out a big breath and sat down. She stared at me sheepishly. "Thanks, Alice. I just completely blanked on that. And sorry about the early wake up call, me and Eva are just early bird risers I guess. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Why would I?" I replied, slightly offended, as I sat down again to eat.

She nodded and smiled gratefully. Then she turned to Evie and started asking her about things like school and what to have for dinner.

I quickly zoned out, chewing my pancakes and staring out the window and at the storm clouds gathering. I scowled with distaste.

"By the way, Alice," my sister interrupted me from my moping, "I already told the school 'bout the ADHD."

"Thanks, Cynthia. I really appreciate it," I told her fervently, relieved.

She nodded and turned her head to her daughter once more.

I asked Cynthia to put on my medical records and tell the school I had ADHD on the plane ride over here because of my visions and as a nurse she could easily do that. I needed the school to think I had ADHD as an explanation for the vacant expression I have when I get visions just in case I get an unexpected one. I didn't want to take any chances, because I needed a good record to get into a good college with a scholarship. Back home I didn't need one and all my teachers were used to me zoning out. But I was in a new school now, and they didn't know me.

Cynthia may have not believed I was psychic, but she did believe I had serious problems with paying attention, even with important things.

The rest of the morning was peaceful and when it was time to leave, Cynthia gave me the keys and kissed me and Eva goodbye at the door.

We walked to the dark blue minivan.

I shuddered internally. I hated this "mom car". It was so slow and not at all cool. I personally liked the yellow 911 Turbo I once saw in a magazine. I fell in love with it instantly.

I sighed dreamy and got in the drivers seat as Evie was getting settled in the back.

"You ready, back there?" I asked Evie making sure she had her seatbelt on. If she didn't, Cynthia would freak.

"Ya! I can't wait until we get there! We're starting this new project and Ms. Davidson says paint and stickers are involved! Then I might get to talk to..."

I quietly listened to Evie talking, her face animated.

She was still pretty keyed up and chattering as I arrived at her elementary school.

"Now remember that you'll have to wait a couple minutes before I can pick you up!" I yelled at her, trying to get her attention, for she was opening the car door as soon as I stopped.

I faintly heard a _"M'Kay" _just before she opened the door and ran in.

I chuckled silently. She was just a bundle of energy.

As I started to drive to my school, I started to wonder what everyone will be like if they ever found out that Juneau Hospital's best nurse had a clinically semi-insane sister who was kicked out and disowned by her own father. As a small town, I figured that this place would be gossip mania.

I returned to the matter at hand as I pulled up into the parking lot.

I picked the one most closest to the administration office and decided to park closer to the school later since I was still pretty early.

I looked around. The school looked more like a prison to me, with the gray building all close together, but yet separate and the lack of trees or grass until it reached the forest, which was at least 10 miles away. Adding it all together was the feeling of imprisonment and the peering eyes of security guards who liked torturing us or, as other people call them, _teachers_.

_All that's missing is the chain-linked fence and metal detectors_, I thought scornfully.

As I walked in I saw a plump woman with red glasses that were pointed and thin.

_They look like they're from the 60s, _I thought horrified.

As she looked up I quickly introduced myself to hide the appalled look on my face.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice," I say watching her face turn into recognition and curiosity.

"Right! Your Cynthia's little sister!" **(AN: I know that in the book Cynthia was her little sister, but I wouldn't work if she was so I had to change it. Sorry!)**

I nodded.

"Here you are," she said giving me multiple pieces of paper showing me the map of the school and my schedule. "Your morning classes are all in Building 1 and 2, so you're lucky, then the rest of your classes are in 1, 3 and 4, so it's a little scattered," she continued, demonstrating and marking the path for me with a highlighter.

"Thanks," I replied. I liked her. Even though she had horrible fashion sense, she was quite nice.

"And don't worry about your ADHD, Cynthia told me, and I already told all of your teachers. You won't get in any kind of trouble if you blank," she hesitated as if she insulted me and waited for my rebuttal, but continued after I smiled my thanks. "And if you'd like, a counselor came come with you now and then for some help?"

"No that's okay," I said. I didn't need some bozo following and making the rumors worse. "Thanks for the offer though."

"You're welcome, and good luck! Oh, and make all your teachers sign this," she added, handing me a bright pink half sheet.

I left quickly with a hand wave, so I could get a handle on my new school.  
As I re-parked closer to Building 1, I looked at my schedule. I quickly memorized it and my locker combination and got out of the car, as more people were arriving.

I sighed with relief, as I saw most people had "mom cars" like me. The most fancy car, it seemed, was a silver Volvo.

As I reached the doors, a boy about my age with a blonde Justin Bieber (or _Justine Beave_r as I liked calling him/her) haircut introduced himself to me with a smile, "Hi, I'm Joey Vern the student body president and star of the football team. I'm here to show you around."

_He was definitely the popular of this high school_, I decided as he gestured me to follow him into the school.

"Thanks. I'm Alice," I said, walking next to him.

"So," he continued, "since I have the first two classes with you, I will show you around, then you're on your own."

I nodded and the rest of the morning went by without a hitch.

At lunch I was sitting with most of the popular people (don't even ask me how, because i have _no_ idea _whatsoever_) and talking to a girl in my Math class, Jennifer the Gossip Queen, and Joey when I first saw them.

Sitting at the other side of the room was were 5 of the most good looking teenagers I ever saw in my life.

On the left was a very muscular boy, or man as he seemed to me with dark brown curly hairs and dimples. (Seriously, he looked 22 and on steroids with those big, thick muscle on his arm!) On his side was definitely the most beautiful woman in the universe, her golden curls, pale skin and perfect body, she could make any male (and even some women) get down on their knees to worship her.

On the other side was a lean, handsome boy with bronze bed head hair and seemed more my age than the others, but still younger. In his arms was a beautiful woman with gorgeous chocolate waves cascading down her back to her tiny waist. She seemed kinder than the others, with her heart face and doe eyes, almost...shy.

But the one that most caught my attention was the one who had honey blonde curls. His face was handsome with angular features and perfect lips. He seemed muscular too, but not as much as the dark-haired one on the left.

They were all extremely pale with smooth skin and dark circles under their eyes, as if none of them got any sleep over the past few days.

_Okay. I _so _did not see this is in any of my visions,_ I thought perplexed.

My neighbor noticed my staring and giggled while Joey started talking to the boy next to him, Cole McMasters, another football player/poplar.

I ignored it and asked, "Who are they?"

"Those are the Cullens and Hales. Emmett and Bella Cullen, and Edward, Rose and Jasper Hale. They moved here last year," answered another girl next to Jennifer. She was nicer, more polite. Laura Andrews, I think her name was.

"Which is which?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Jennifer answered this time, "Emmett Cullen is the one with the dark-hair, and his sister, Bella, is the one with the brown hair," I noticed that there was an undertone of heavy envy and hatred, "Edward Hale is the one next to Bella, with the bronze hair, and Rosalie Hale is the blonde," There was the envy and hatred again when she mentioned Rosalie, but more subdued. I wondered why since Rosalie was more beautiful in my eyes, "And the other blond is Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Edward and Bella are in the grade below us and are both 17, while the others are in our grade. But the weird thing is that they're all siblings and they're all _together_, as in dating."

My eyes widened and I stiffened.

Laura interrupted quickly, "What my dear friend forgot to mention is that they're also adopted by the doctor at the local hospital and his wife, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, so, technically, it's not incest. I mean the way they're together makes it so it's not...ya know...gross."

"Still weird," Jennifer muttered as I visibly relaxed.

"So, I guess, Edward and Bella are together and Emmett and Rosalie are together?" I asked, using the knowledge I already knew, excited. I was slightly bouncing in my seat. I always did that when I was happy or doing something interesting and gossip was always interesting.

Although, not knowing which were related and which were not, it would be pretty obvious that Edward and Bella were together. The couple seemed so attuned together. Even from across from the cafeteria, I could see the love and adoration in Edwards eyes as he looked at the beautiful 17 year old in his arms. It made me go "_Awww"_ in my head just looking at them.

I was broken out of my thought when Laura replied, "Yeah, that's right. Jasper's the loner in their family."

"But I wouldn't waste my time on him. He, apparently, doesn't date," Jennifer added bitterly.

I wondered when he turned her down and how many times.

When I looked at them again, I saw Jasper looking at me with curiosity.

This should have made me uneasy, but it just made my heart soar and my breathing uneven by the intensity of his gaze. Then I was disappointed when he turned his head away as the bell rang.

As I was getting up to go to History **(AN: Sorry, but I felt like Biology belonged to only Edward and Bella) **I thought that maybe moving here wasn't going to be _such_ a bad thing after all.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Did you like it? As you can tell, I don't like Justine Beaver-I mean, Justin Bieber. So if you are a Bieber fan, this is the only time I mention him so don't worry.  
**_

_**I bet you can tell which ones are my favorite characters, from the way I wrote about them more then others. Just a warning, if you don't like it, please tell me and I will try to refrain myself as it will be happening more often. No promises, though. :D**_

_**I'm sorry for the differences in here and the book (ex. Cynthia being older than Alice, Edward being a Hale) but it was the only way I could make it work. Again I apologize.**_

_**If anyone has any suggestions for changes, as in with the descriptions of the characters, please tell me.  
**_

_**I feel like I might do the next chapter in Jaspers point of view, what do you think?  
**_

_**Please press the Review button on the bottom so I can make it better! PLEASE!**_


	5. Gifts

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Here is Chapter 4 and I decided to change it up and write it in Jaspers Point of View. But, unfortunately, there is no Alice but she will be in the next chapter if you want another one in Jaspers Point of View.**_

_**I don't know anything! Most of the characters are the creation of the lovely Stephine Meyer! LUV YA!**_

* * *

_**Gifts**_

_**(JPOV)**_

I hate school.

Not only is it unnecessary for vampires, since we have eidetic memories, they also get information wrong.

I fought in the Civil War, I think I know what I'm talking about!

"Are you _still_ upset about what Mr. Adams said about General Stonewall Jackson?" asked my "brother", Edward, as he interrupted me from my internal rambling.

"It's just ridiculous!" I exclaimed, exasperated, "The fact that historians believed he walked around with his right hand in the air because he thought it would 'balance out his blood' since he uses his right hand more often! **(AN: I actually fond this online, but I don't know if it's true.) **Ludicrous! I mean, he's a _general, _not an imbecile!"

"Jazz, bro, let it go," I heard my little "sister" come down the stairs slowly.

I felt a wave of affection go through me and to Bella. Ever though we weren't actually related, and the fact that she's only been in this family for 2 years, I still considered her my favorite sister. She was everyone's favorite. **(AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist :P)** Especially Edwards.  
Whenever he was near her I felt the purest thing in the world. Love. And the way they felt for each other was just magnificent. It always reminded of things like the blurry human memories of being safe of the outside world when I was a child, or the exhilaration of running the fastest I can as a vampire.

But when she was human(now _that _was an interesting story), he would worry constantly if she got hurt when they were apart, and sometimes even together. I swear it was _killing _me.

As you an tell, Edward can get very overprotective when it comes to his mate.

Anyway, as she came to the couch me and Edward were sitting on, I continued my rantings, "But it's so _stupid_! What kind of army, poor or rich, would want someone who kept his right hand in the air?!"

Edward just rolled his eyes, while Bella smirked, amused.

I could tell from their emotions that they were on the verge of laughing out loud, so I narrowed my eyes at them and decided to mess with their reactions.

I sent waves of embarrassment and remorse until I saw that they were perfectly guilty for not taking it seriously.

"Jazz! Stop, you're going to make me cry!" Bella said, pouting.

I just chuckled and replied evilly, "Not possible, Darlin'," my natural southern accent coming out a little, "Vampires don't cry."

She just pouted more as if sad, but I could tell from her gold eyes she was more annoyed then put down. That and what she was feeling.

I gave her look as if saying, _"Don't you _dare _try that face 'cause it's not going to work!"_

After a major stare down, her pouty face, my mocking one, she finally conceded.

"Fine, you jerk," she muttered.

I smiled, triumphant, while Edward just looked more amused than before at our sibling antics, now that I released them from the guilt trip.

"You know," Edward mused, "I wonder if you will ever use your empathic powers for good instead of evil," he teased with a fake thoughtful look on his face.

Bella snickered as I just rolled my eyes at him.

I looked around for my other siblings.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to leave for school soon," Bella added, confused.

"There out...hunting. They said they'll meet us there," Edward answered, awkwardly.

Neither me or Bella missed the hesitation when he mentioned hunting. And that only meant one thing.

Both of us shuddered, feeling disgusted.

"Jeez, Jasper! Cool it; you're making me feel like I just ate a slice of pizza!" complained Bella, putting a hand on her mouth and made a gagging sign.

I stared at them sheepishly. I was accidentally sending them repulsed waves unintentionally. (But seriously? The _woods_?)

My gift was to feel and influence other people's emotions.

Carlisle, our father figure, thought it was because I was very motivational as a human. Which was probably true. I mean, how else does an almost 17 year old get into the army?

Edward and Bella had gifts, too.

Edward is a mind reader, which can get really irritating (especially for Emmett, the prankster of the family) but we don't know why. Carlisle met him as a human when he was sick, so Carlisle didn't really know his personality, back then. He can read anyone's mind, besides Bella's, if there close enough.

Bella is something special. She has a mental shield, that means gifts like Edwards don't work on her(which irritated him to no end, since hers is the only mind he actually _wants_ to read), which she can send out for other people to use(Emmett got a kick out of this, and begged Bella to help with pranks). But the amazing thing is that when she extends it to people, she can "see people's souls" as we call it. While it's covering people, she can see if they are cynical and bitter or caring and compassionate. Bella says that Carlisle is the closest to "clean", her words, not mine, she has ever seen.

Basically she's a villain/superhero monitor.

I looked at the antique clock Esme, our mother figure, loved so much.

We should be going.

"Jasper's right. We need to go if we don't want to be late," said the mind reader.

Again, irritating.

Edward just smirked as we went to the garage.

We all piled into his Volvo, or Edwards "baby" as he once called it. Me in the back, and Bella and Edward in front. Edward was driving, _of course_.

"Well, I'm not going to let you _or_ Emmett touch it again after that _'incident'_ in 1989," Edward snapped, peeved.

"Tsk, tsk. Touchy, touchy," I teased while Bella just looked at us curiously.

I shook my head at her and mouthed, "Later."

If I tell her know, Edward might explode. That earned me a death glare from the latter, but he calmed down as soon as he turned to his giggling mate. It always amazes me how fast one of them calms down immediately just by the touch of the other. Normal mates aren't usually like this, at least Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett weren't.

I quickly averted my eyes as I saw them kiss and whisper sweet nothings so low that I couldn't hear them.

My good mood was gone.

Their feelings were so sweet, they made me sad.

_I wish I had someone like that for me,_ I thought, almost pathetic like.

Being the lonely empath that lives with 3 pairs of mates can be quite depressing; feeling all the love and affection, but not really feeling it for myself.

Bella knowing me so well, turned in her seat as we backed out of the driveway.

"Don't worry, Jazz. You'll meet your special someone soon enough," she smiled reassuringly.

I didn't say anything, doubting her.

"Trust me, Jasper. You'll meet her, just be patient," she smiled again.

I smiled back a little this time and turned my head to the window, thinking.

I didn't realize I was subconsciously tracing my battle scars until I looked down.

I skimmed my finger over the bumps and marking, lightly.

Only one thing can make these scars lighter than our kinds already alabaster skin tone: vampire teeth coated in venom.

There are so few things in this world that can actually hurt us, and our razor sharp teeth is one of them. When the surface of our teeth are stained with the burning venom in our bodies, not only can they change people, they hurt other vampires.

It causes a painfully stinging which takes a while to stop.

And I had a lot of scars. I shuddered internally.

I was brought back into the present when the car pulled into the school parking lot.

I sighed deeply, preparing myself for the jealously towards my family that usually bombarded me from the hormonal teenagers.

And don't even get me started on the lust. Again, I shuddered.

As we got out, Edward announced, "There's supposedly a new student today," he paused, cocking his head as if listening to something, "A girl in Jasper's grade, Alice Brandon," he paused again, while we waited curious, "She's the younger sister of Cynthia Brooks."**(AN: Since she got married.)**

"Isn't she the nurse Carlisle told us about?" I asked remembering him remarking how nice, but assertive she was one day.

"I believe so."

"I wonder what she'll be," inquired Bella, talking about her gift.

"Well, if the past is any indication," Edward joked, throwing his arm around her before he continued, "she'll be shallow and cocky enough to think she can win over the mysterious, and hard to get, Jasper Hale's heart."

I groaned while Bella laughed a melodious laugh.

Her voice was humored and light as she said, "I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you, Edward. If your right, that means you'll be obligated to see her little...fantasies."

This time I laughed as he groaned.

"I knew you were my favorite sibling," I approved, ruffling her hair as I walked by to get to class.

As I reached the doors, I could, as clear as day, hear Edward complain, "Really, love? I thought you loved me?"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Soooooo... How was it in his point of view. Did you feel sorry for him? **_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	6. The Dawn Goddess

** Authors Note:**

**Hey! This is Chapter 5 and is in Jasper's POV! A lot of family fluff in this one. I hope you enjoy!**

******_I don't know anything! Most of the characters are the creation of the lovely Stephine Meyer! LUV YA!_**

* * *

**The Dawn Goddess**

**(Still JPOV)**

As I was sitting in my last class before lunch, my Spanish teacher asked what was the word for "liver" was. We were currently learning about the human body in Spanish.

"It gives us a double learning experience," she once said cheerfully. Which was fine by me, since I've already learned this stuff many times before. But it was not fine for the other students. Some were murderously anger, others were sad, but most were just annoyed. It was very discomforting.

"What about you, _Señor_ Hale?" asked our teacher, the elderly, but still overly cheerful, Mrs. Hutchins.

As everyone turned to me, I shifted uneasily in my chair, for I was feeling all their emotions. I could feel the waves of passion from the girls and hatred from the boys. This is also why I hated school; the emotions make me feel like a hormonal pregnant women. And lunch was even worse. The loud incessant chattering of humans just adds more to my bothersome gift.

The only one not feeling like they're about to jump me(in more ways than one)was Mrs. Hutchins. She was a plump women, probably in her mid 70s or so, with laugh lines surrounding her gentle eyes. She was the kind of women to wear goofy sweater during the holiday, or whistle show tunes in the hallways. And she was always my favorite teacher. Always calm and collected, without the desire for either of me or my siblings.

As I clutched to that calm Mrs. Hutchins was giving off, I answered, "_Hígado_, Mrs. Hutchins."

She smiled approvingly, her face kind, but didn't say anything as she turned back to the board. She was used to us Cullens and Hales getting everything right.

Meanwhile, the hatred from the acne faced male teenagers got worse. Now there was jealousy and irritation.

As the bell rang, I quickly gathered my things and went as fast as I could out the door without gaining any unwanted attention. Being around blood pumping humans was not exactly my strong suit.

As I walked up to my family, I let out a big gust of air. To be on the side of caution I always held my breath in the hallways until I got to one of my family members or the period started. I don't like showing weakness.

"Have a good _hunt_, you two?" I asked the couple that was missing this morning.

Emmett, as unabashed as ever, replied with a grin on his face, "Yup, it was a _very _good morning."

I rolled my eyes as Rose giggled.

"I hope you didn't trash the forest," I heard Bella muttered, feeling just as disgusted as me.

As I snickered, Edward looked horrified.

"You didn't, did you?" the latter asked, feeling surprised and abhorred, his mouth slightly agape.

As I soaked up their feelings I turned and narrowed my eyes at the grinning couple.

"Your feeling smug and slightly embarrassed," I stated. As Emmett rolled his eyes, I continued in a lower voice, "Just how many trees did you uproot?!"

They just looked at each other, and shared a wide grin.

"_6?_" Edward asked incredulously.

They just shrugged as the rest of us looked at them with wide eyes.

"You kept count?" asked Bella slowly as the information creeped in.

"Yuuuup," replied Emmett with a smug smile on his face, popping the "p" at the end. "New record! And we weren't even trying this time!"

As Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, muttering something about how nothing is sacred with him, I closed me eyes asked, annoyed, "Did any humans hear you?"

"Of course not," Rosalie snorted, "We were in the part of the forest too dangerous for hikers to trek."

"Yeah, dude. Give us some credit," said Emmett, feigning a looked teary face. He even pretended to wipe away an imaginary tear.

I opened my mouth to retort a sarcastic response when Edwards announced, "The new girl is thinking about us."

"Cool, we get to hear the reviews about us!" Emmett said, expressing his excitement, apparently forgetting about his "hurt" feelings.

"Don't you think that's kind of redundant? Emmett, you've already heard _many _'reviews' about yourself whenever we move to a new school and also when _I_ asked 2 years ago," Bella asked him with one brow raised.

"Yeah, but it's always nice to hear someone's first impression of yourself and, when you asked, it was by that snotty mouthed Lauren Mallory," Emmett replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The rest of us, besides Bella, frowned slightly at the mention of the little bi-_girl_ that liked to torture my little sister with her high standards and snide remarks. That girl could be the Grinch with no heart in disguise. And out of the corner of my peripheral vision I saw Edward slightly nod his head in agreement.

"Plus, when you saw us, Edward couldn't hear your thoughts," Emmett added. "This time we get to hear her real opinions."

This statement made us all roll our eyes at his logic, while the mind reader just groaned at the last part.

"So _what is_ she thinking?" inquired Rose, with a cocked eyebrow. She might've detested and envied humans, but she did like peoples opinions of herself. Which were usually always good.

We all waited as Edward concentrated on the new girls mind.

"She thinks Emmett is a man on anabolic steroids," he chuckled as Emmett smiled proudly, picking up on of his arms and flexing it. He continued, "Rosalie is the most beautiful women on earth and can make _both _male and female genders fall on their knees to worship her," at this Rosalie smiled, feeling satisfied as the rest of us rolled our eyes, "and I have a lean body and-," he paused as if he didn't hear correctly, "-'bed head' hair?" He furrowed his brows in confusion while we all tried to stifle our chortles of laughter. Emmett shoved his fist into his mouth and started biting down on his knuckles, I put both my hands on my pressed together lips and both of the girls buried their face into their mates shoulder, their shoulders shaking uncontrollably. But soon we, minus the sulking vampire with the 'bed head hair' were all laughing hysterically, trying desperately to be quiet, earning a few odd looks. I was the most affected, of course, but I managed to get a handle on myself so I could quickly calmed everyone down so we could hear the rest.

"If you are all finished now," Edward said, with a pointed stare, "I'll continue."

We all quickly nodded as Bella pecked his cheek and whispered "Sorry" in his ear. His face quickly softened and smiled down at her.

"Bella, apparently looks shy and nicer than the rest of us," Edward said smiling at Bella, whose head was slightly down covering her face with her hair. If she was human, she would be blushing.

"And, I was right," he said, fully gaining our attention, "Jasper most caught her attention with his 'angular features' and 'perfect lips'. Her thoughts not mine," he teased, using quotation marks.

"Hey, there was a time when you were more noticed than me, you know!" I complained as everyone chuckled.

"Yeah! Jazz is right. What did they say you were one time?" Emmett joked, "Oh, that's right. 'Edward is the one with the beautiful bronze hair. He's gorgeous, _obviously_, with the _perfect _body. He's, like, tots _hunkalicious_!'" Emmett finished using a girly voice, and batting his eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes and swiped the untouched bagel from his tray to throw at the burly man, which Emmett neatly dodged.

Just as Emmett was going to do a rebuttal, Edward frowned slightly.

"What? What is it?" asked Bella, feeling concerned for his mate.

"Nothing, it's just...she mentioned something about, 'not seeing this in her _visions_'. What do you think that means?"

"Visions?" Rosalie asked, confused. "As in she sees the future visions?"

"Or she _thinks_ she has visions," added Emmett, silently chuckling.

"What is she thinking about her..._visions_?" I turned to Edward, uncertain and confused.

"She's not. She turned her full attention back to us,"

"Then lets not think about this, quite yet," Bella soothed. "I mean, it might even be an inside joke or something."

We all turned back to the matter at hand as we heard a "_Who are _they_?"_ over the noisy lunchroom.

"Bella's exact words!" exclaimed Emmett forgetting, again, about our previous conversation topic. But we quickly shushed him and he pouted in response.

_"Those are the Cullens and Hales. Emmett and Bella Cullen, and Edward, Rose and Jasper Hale. They moved here last year," _we heard another girl speak.

When we heard the new girl asking who was who, Emmett slightly moved forward, with a toothy, wide dimple grin and looked like he could be eating popcorn if he were human.

_"Emmett Cullen is the one with the dark-hair, and his sister, Bella, is the one with the brown hair," _informed Jennifer, who could know what kind of _soap_ a celebrity wore if she really wanted to.

None of us overlooked the fact that, when she mentioned Bella, her voice, and her emotions, were filled with hate. More hate that was usually accompanied with the handsome features of becoming a vampire. It was almost to the point of it being unhealthy.

"What's her problem?" asked Emmett, his overprotective older brother side coming out. And the same was going for me, while Edward held Bella tighter, as if protecting her from Jennifer's hatred and thoughts.

All of us, except Bella, were now scowling. Bella just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but no anger or hurt crossed her face like Rosalie would've been feeling. Bella was just like that. Always filled with kindness, but never having any self-esteem. When she was still human, she was always agreeing with those who were jealous she got Edward Cullen's-we had to change the last names so they could be dating-attention and were saying she was bland and boring. She even said she was 'ordinary' herself once and even more so next to my brother. Which was definitely not true, since all the boys at our last school where she was human, Forks High School, kept on feeling a _lot _of lust towards her. It was _disgusting_.

Edward's mood was getting more and more sour, maybe from Jennifer's thoughts or mine, I don't know, but I quickly got him to calm down a bit so he could explain. I wanted to know what was the little humans problem with my sister.

"She's just jealous that Bella got the 'most gorgeous guy in the world', as she puts it. She thinks Bella is _unworthy _of me," he said, frowning with distaste.

"That's it?" Rose asked incredulously. She was right to ask that, too. Her reason wasn't that big of a deal that she should hate Bella that much.

"Apparently. There's also the fact she still gets asked out constantly by every boy in school, even though she is in a relationship with me. Not that I enjoy that fact either," he said, grumbling the last part.

"Well!" Emmett, cracking a smile to lighten up the mood (as he always does), said, "Can't really blame her there can you? I mean, how many people asked you to go out with them this morning alone, even though they've known you're with Eddie-boo here for over a year?"

Rose and I smiled as Bella frowned with annoyance.

We both smiled even more when Bella muttered, "4 boys."

"You're kidding? Right?" I asked, with a chuckle threatening to escape.

"I just don't get it!" Bella groaned, covering her face with her hands hiding a horror-stricken face, "People are supposed to have an instinct to run away from us! Not _constantly _ask them out to dates! Why doesn't _Rose _get asked out more? It's like the scary gene skipped me when I changed!"

"I don't know, but it's rather amusing," chuckled Rose. She liked the attention but didn't like humans enough to want them to go up to her and want her to be their girlfriend.

"Amusing?" Emmett guffawed, "Try friggin' _hilarious_."

But before, Bella-or Edward, for that matter, as he was just about ready to tear someone's head off- did anything, Juneau's very own chatter box continued, _"Edward Hale is the one next to Bella, with the bronze hair, and Rosalie Hale is the blonde. And the other blond is Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Edward and Bella are in the grade below us and are both 17, while the others are in our grade. But the weird thing is that they're all siblings and they're all __together_, as in dating."

At the last part, we all raised our eyebrows in surprise, but we were not offended. Though it was kind of funny.

"Well," Emmett pursed his lips, "that wasn't the best of introductions. But... not the worst we ever got,"

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett, she's not done."

"Oh."

_"What my dear friend forgot to mention is that they're also adopted by the doctor at the local hospital and his wife, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, so, technically, it's not incest. I mean the way they're together makes it so it's not...ya know...gross."_

"At there's one person who's nice enough to point that out," Bella snorted.

"Yeah, wouldn't the school talk to us if were all related?" Emmett asked.

"I doubt Jennifer cares about logic, Emmett. She's just jealous and hoping to work things out to her favor by making people hate us," Edward explained.

_"Still weird,"_ we heard Jennifer mutter, which led us to roll our eyes.

_"So, I guess, Edward and Bella are together and Emmett and Rosalie are together?" _the girl asked, making us all impressed. She must have good instincts.

Something she thought must of been good, because all of the sudden Edward smiled widely and felt affectionate.

"What did she just think?" I asked, making every pair of eyes at our table go to him.

"Doesn't matter at the moment." he replied, kissing his mates hair as she looked up at him curiously.

_"Yeah, that's right. Jasper's the loner in their family,"_ another girl said.

_"But I wouldn't waste my time on him. He, apparently, doesn't date."_

As I smirked, and then, I was suddenly aware of this Alice's feelings. Then that smirk fell off my face, as I've never felt this kind of emotion anywhere ever before. Edward and Bella both looked at me with concern, but I hardly regarded it. The emotions this girl was feeling was..._extraordinary_. It was like different rods electricity running up through me, all with a different feelings. Excitement ran up through my legs, energy ran through my arms and to my neck. But the one that left a shudder through my ribs was the lightheartedness. It was if nothing less mattered in the world. Not a single care existed. And it made my heart, that hasn't beat in over 100 years, feel like it skipped a beat. I turned to the location of the electrical storm that was brewing the emotions and shooting lightning up my body. And there was when I saw her_. _Her clothes swirling off her small body, the colors clashing to look like the early, rising sky. As she turned to me, I struggled to compose myself, to make it seem as if I was just examining the new girl and not looking at her astonished and out of breath. I didn't know why, but I wanted to make a good impression.

She was gorgeous with her chopped, uneven raven hair. She had delicate features, plump lips, and the most appealing delicate brown eyes. It knocked all the breath out of me, as if I was just kicked in the gut. And, even more surprisingly, she met my gaze without flinching. When she continued to stare at me and me to her, the bell rang, and I was sorely disappointing. I wanted to look at her, talk to her, do anything I could to be closer to her. As I got up to go to History, my family was all staring at me with different expressions-curiosity, surprise- but the one that most caught my expression was Bella's. She was looking with a hopeful/knowing look, as if she knew what happened, or had hoped had happened. But before I could question her about it, she turned, grabbed Edwards hand and continued on to their next class, Biology.

And, with that, I turned to go to my next class, thinking about that certain goddess of the dawn, _Alice_, completely unaware of what awaited me that period.

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**_

_**You guess like it? Personally, this is my favorite so far. Just because of all the family fluff I put in there. I also like the "hunting" part that Emmett and Rosalie went on. For those who don't get it:**_

_**1. Your stupid**_

_**or**_

_**2. Your not old enough to understand (though nowadays, even some 6 year old know it. Which is NOT a good thing)**_

_**I also tried to put as much as I could to put some of Bella's past in there, but there will be more in the later chapters (for example: how she got turned, and how it was without Alice's visions). I'm also thinking of writing about this Bella's past after I finish this. What do you guys think?**_


	7. Focus

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This is Chapter 6 and this would be Bella and Edwards first meeting in Biology, but Alice is not Jasper's**_** La Tua Cantante**_** because I thought that was too **_**Twilight**_**. **_

_**By the way, Alice will seem a little OOC (Out of Character), but remember that Alice still remembers the electro shot therapy, even if it was a little and not enough to physically and mentally scar her for life. But she'll get more bubbly through out the story.**_

_**Also, people are kinda sad that there's more Bella fluff than Jasper and Alice, and for that I apologize. I plan to write more romantic fluff later, so don't worry! =)  
**_

_**I don't own anything! Most characters are the creations of the lovely Stephine Meyer. LUV YA! **_

* * *

**Focus**

**(APov)**

As I walked to History, I kept thinking about Jasper Hale. Every time I blink I can see his dark, intense eyes. **(A.N./ They haven't hunted in a while) **His ocher iris' that were framed with blond fringes seemed to suck me in and leave me in a trance. They _seemed_ curious, but underneath that, it looked like he was troubled and surprised. But above that, they were just plain _sexy._

_I can't get involved with a boyfriend_, I thought. Not that someone-or anyone, for that matter-would want to date someone who has been institutionalized.

I needed to focus on my plan. And my plan was to get through school with good grades, get a job, and try not to bother my sisters bank account too much with college tuition. Preferably as little as possible. And a boyfriend might just distract me to point of failure with my plan. _Especially_ one with _those _looks.

I shook my head to clear it, trying to ignore the stares I was getting.

_I need to focus. I need to focus. I _need _to focus, _I kept the mantra going within my head.

As I walked in the cool, yet cramped, room, I noticed a particular blond god seated at the only available table left.

Crap. Well, there goes my focus. I ducked my head, and went straight to the teachers front desk. Though it didn't help to hide my face, with my short hair, it did help a little with saying a coherent sentence to the teacher.

As my teacher, Mr. Adams-an old, pot-belly, bald man, with what looked like a cocky attitude-signed my half sheet, I began to peek at the blond teenager.

The poorly lit room did nothing to make him any less attractive. More close up than in the cafeteria, I could see that he had a thick body with a broad set of shoulders, though not as big as his dark-haired brother and not as lean as his bronzed hair one. I could see more of his defined cheekbones and straight, narrow nose. He had thick lips right above a dimpled chin. His blond hair, I noticed, had strands of brown in it and was shaped into perfect curls. I had a strong urge to pull those curls into disarray and pull him closer to me.

_Whoa, there girl, _I thought, surprised. I don't usually act like this. _That's a little too Kirsten Dunst, don't ya think?_

Then I noticed his posture. He was stiff and too still. As if he wasn't breathing. His knuckles were in a tight fist as if he was restraining himself from something.

I turned my attention fully back onto Mr. Adams. Well, not _fully_ as he was jabbering on about some historical event and dead person, but I nodded and went obediently to the seat he assigned me to anyway. Which, of course, was next to Jasper Hale. I didn't need my visions to know that my luck, from this point on, was officially nonexistent.

I felt his eyes on my as I walked closer, but I kept my gaze on the list of books the teacher recommended to me to help me catch up. _The Art of War_, _Autopsy of War_, and _Women in the Civil War_. Jeez, Mr. Adams sure is a war fanatic isn't he?

I sat just as the bell rang, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that, as soon as the door closed, Jasper relaxed almost completely. His fist loosened, and he slouched a little, relaxing the muscle in his thick arms under his blue sweater. I wondered why, as I couldn't get a clear path from his future. Everytime I tried, I got that fog, and then ultimately a black curtain just out of reach of me at the end of the path. I couldn't understand it. I've been able to look at complete strangers before and see their general future with no problem. But this person, and his entire family as well, was completely blocking me. And let me just point out, it was frustrating me to _no _end! I only got that black curtain when someone was about to or already "expired".

I discovered it when my mom took me to a retirement home one time and with my own mother, days before her death. And, now, I got that same thing. It was as if there was a strong probability that they all could just die at any minute, or are already dead! But usually I could see how, if they were just old, or had a heart attack. The only exception was my mom, and now the Cullen family.

Could this mean that my moms murder was connected to the Cullens? I rubbed my hands on my face, as if trying to rub off all the confusing thoughts bouncing off the walls of my brain. I was being silly! There's no way a family that has lived here for more than 2 years could have any connection to my mother, who died in Mississippi. It just could be a coincidence...right?

I shoved all those thoughts out of my head. There's really no point in thinking of this right now. Even if there were connected, which they most likely weren't, there's no way to prove it. It would be re-living what happened with my mom. I tried to help with my visions, and I ended up the police's prime suspect.

Suddenly, I was getting more and more calm. But these weren't my own feelings. It felt like being shot with a tranquilizer. Before I panicked, experience feelings that weren't mine, the calm was sucked out of me.

_Probably a result from stress, _I thought, uncertainly. _Either that or I'm _really_ going crazy._

As the class began, I absent mindedly started to doodle on my paper while looking around the clustered classroom. In the front was Mr. Adams wearing a gray sweater under a tan jacket with elbow pads and a pair of circular, wire glasses on his pointy nose, bringing out the hazel in his beady eyes. Another teacher without fashion sense. Yay. He was pointing to a red and blue covered map talking about Confederates and Unions next to his small desk that was covered in stacks of papers. On the left was a huge bookcase of textbooks and different novels on history with the occasional bin of posters. Then in the back were the actually posters, listing the US presidents and the timeline of the most important events in history, etc. Then on the right side were the windows, that didn't let any sunshine in, because there was no sunshine!

_One more year of this, and I'll look like Wednesday Addams from the Addams Family!_ I thought irritated.

_(Flash)_

_Close to the end of the period, Mr. Adams turned to me, as I was still scribbling and asked, "Miss. Brandon, what was the bloodiest battle in the Civil War?"_

_And me, not paying attention at all - despite the mantra going in my head - was gaping, searching for the name of_ _any battle I could remember. _Damn! What happened to my focus?

_Mr. Adams scowled and shook his head, disapprovingly, and asked, "Have you been listening at all?" When he got no answer from me and a few giggles from the background, he answered his own question. "Gettysburg. The bloodiest battle in the Civil War was the one at Gettysburg."_

I sat up straighter and turned all my attention to the teacher. This was my plan and I almost couldn't do it. Thank god for my visions. Without them, Mr. Adams would think I was incompetent. I guess he was more strict than the other teachers.

As he turned to me, just as I knew he would, he started to ask the question I heard in my visions. And to that I answered confidently, "Gettysburg."

"Good job, Miss. Brandon," he praised.

As he turned back to the map, I felt Jasper's eyes gazing intently at me, yet again. I turned to face him and was met with those beautiful eyes again. The world around me seemed to blur out, until the only thing I could see clearly was Jasper and his dark eyes. I was suddenly engulfed with the feeling of serenity and, at the same time, excitement. One part of me was longing to just get up from my seat and shout and squeal from the thrill that was coming from within me. And the other part just wanted to melt from the passion in Jasper's eyes.

Then the bell rang, making the both of us jump. And, then, Jasper shot up and walked swiftly and quickly to the door, leaving me with an opened mouth and wide eyes. What was with him? More important, what was with _me_? Staring at someones eyes until the period ended was so not helping with my focus. Not that I was that good with keeping it so far.

As I gathered my things, still replaying what just happened in my head, Joey approached me. I didn't even see that he was in my class.

"Hey! What's your next class? Maybe I have the same thing," he said, smiling to me.

I was painfully aware that he was flirting with me as he stepped closer. Maybe if I just talked to him as a friend, he'll go back to Jennifer, since she had an obvious crush on him. She was always her batting her fake eyelashes at him and giggling at his every joke. And I didn't need to make any enemies if Jennifer found out.

"Geometry in Building-"

"1. That's my next class too," he seemed genuinely pleased by that fact. "I can walk you there, if you want. Come on."

He didn't give me a chance to respond as he touched the small of my back and lead me outside.

I laughed nervously under my breath as I skipped a bit ahead of him just to get his hands off me.

"Thanks. But that's not really necessary; I went there this morning for English."

"Nah, it's okay. I like walking with you," he said with a wink.

I pursed my lips and looked away awkwardly. We fell into an equally awkward silence as we walked. I almost sighed with relief as we got to the classroom door.

The rest of the remaining school day was quiet and, thankfully, I stuck to my focus better.

Then the bell rang, dismissing us all for the rest of the day. As I stepped outside onto the parking lot, I was hit with another vision.

_(Flash)_

_Just as I got to the car, a football came spiraling towards me. I wasn't hit, but the car was. There was a huge crack in the back window._

As I snapped out of it, I quickly maneuvered myself to the spot where the football was hit. If the car did get cracked, it would cost Cynthia a big wad of cash.

Just as I turned my head, a shadow came barreling toward me. I heard shouts, but I was prepared. I quickly held my hands out and caught it just as Cole, Joeys friend, came running toward me with a panicked look.

"I am so sorry!" he stuttered. He must be in shock.

"Here," I said, with a small smile on my lips. "As much as I love leather, I don't really like it shaped into an oval and have it chucked to me and my car."

He smiled sheepishly to me as he said, "Sorry. Someone dared me to go long, but I guess he went _too _long. Nice catch, by the way. I don't know much girls who can actually catch a football. They mostly just scream and run away."

"Thanks...I think," I laughed. "And don't worry about it. Just next time, go to a park."

He laughed as well and ran back to his friends with a wave.

I suddenly felt a familiar pair of eyes on me. I turned to find Jasper Hale standing a couple feet away from me staring at me with those intense eyes again. But this time his eyes were filled with suspicion and his eyebrows were furrowed together, as if he was trying to figure something out.

I shook my head to clear it. I needed to pick Eva up or else she'll get cranky and start to pout.

As I got in and pulled the car out of the parking spot, I looked at Jasper Hale again, but he turned away. He was now waiting for his family to reach him as they walked closer.

One of his brothers, Edward, looked confused and concerned, as if he had the same problem as Jasper.

I turned my head back to the road and went to pick up Eva. I was getting too involved, even if it was just looking at him.

I drove closer to Evie's school and could already see Evie's little head bouncing up and down as she talked to her friend by the front door. When I fully was in front of the school, I opened the side door and yelled to Evie.

"Evie! Time to go, sweetie!" And when she didn't hear, I tried again, "Eva Brooks!"

When she did turn to me, I motioned with my hands that we had to go. I waved my hands in an inward fashion quickly until she understood. She hugged her friend and ran to the car.

As she climbed in with her little Barbie backpack, I smiled and asked, "So, how was your day, angel?"

And just like that, the dam broke and the flood of words came rushing out.

"Well, Ms. Davidson really did let us use paint! And there was this sparkly white that I really, really loved, but there was only a little and I had to share with the rest of the class so I couldn't use it much. But there was also a lot of pink paints so it was okay. And then Benji started throwing paint, and all the boys started to have a paint fight! It looked _so _much fun, but Ms. Davidson was _really _mad because they were all covered in green and red and they also got the floor dirty and..."

I listened for most of the part, laughing on cue, smiling at her through the rear-view mirror every once and awhile. When we arrived home, my little Evie was still going on about her day.

"...brought his turtle to school, and Ms. Davidson let him pass him around, and we all got to pet him. But, then, the turtle, his name was Lettuce by the way 'cause he's the color of lettuce and apparently he likes to eat lettuce, but, anyway, he bit Allison on the finger! It looked like it really hurt, but Ms. Davidson-We're home! Yay!" And with that, she tore off her belt, opened the door and ran up to her mother who was waiting outside.

I was still laughing as I rolled down the windows and stuck my head out.

"I'll be back later! I'm going to B's Bakery and Bistro to apply for a job," I told Cynthia.

Joey said he worked there and could get me a job if I went there after school.

I pulled out of the driveway as she smiled and waved. I giggled as I could just barely hear Eva say, "Mommy! Wait 'till you hear what happened today!"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sooooo...? You like? PUH-lease REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_**_REVIEW!_**

_**B's Bakery and Bistro **_**is**_** a real bakery that I found, so if your ever in the Juneau area, for...god knows why, check it out.**_

_**P.S. Don't you guys just love Joey so far? Does he remind you of any one, or is it just me? =D**_


	8. Clean

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey! Sorry about taking soooo long. But, in my defense, it's a long chapter.**_

**Heads up; Jasper is very clueless in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Clean**

**(JPov)**

I walked through the hallway, still going through in my head what just happened. I've never felt that amount of feelings from anyone ever. Those feelings were almost too large for a human to handle and she didn't seem to even realize it. Then I remembered her dark eyes, that were so mesmerizing. It felt like looking at one of our kind for the first time. Those eyes just couldn't be cast out of my mind, even if I wanted them to.

I walked absent mindedly through the hallways, not really looking at where I was going. Soon I was sitting at my desk, facing my History teacher; Mr. Adams, the bearer of wrong information.

The door opened and in came the most appealing smell. But not in the way to make the blood-thirsty monster thrash from within me. It was the way in making me dizzy with desire. The mouth watering aroma was there, but it was smothered by apple blossoms and lilies. I turned to see who it was that was making me intoxicated, only to find a particular, tiny goddess walking in.

Once again, I was awed how much beauty could fit in such a small, fragile body. The fluidness of her motions showed when she floated down to Mr. Adams' desk. But in there was also a hint of a skip. Every so often, her feet would jump a little too far from her steady walk, but not far enough for humans to see. Her bouncy hair was shining, even under the badly lit classroom. She kept on flashing her brown eyes at me, making my heart experience another beat, even though it was still frozen. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she talked to the teacher. Then when she started to walk my way, I froze. She was coming _this_ way? Why?

Was I _nervous_? Why would I get nervous over a simple human? A simple human with gorgeous features, an entrancing scent and emotions that I've never felt before.

Suddenly, I was grateful that Edward was currently across the school site and out of his "hearing" range.

My eyes followed every step she took. But she didn't look up at me again as she sat down. I basked in that amazing electricity shooting up my body and the perfume of the angel next to me. I wondered if she even knew she was feeling this. The legrathy washed over me, making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Then there was a spark of panic on my radar. It was like an annoying fly buzzing in my ear on a good day. But as it faded away, another fly came up; she was confused. Then I realized what was causing her agitation. Me. I was unconsciously squashing her own feelings and replacing them with one of my own. I quickly retracted the tendril of calmness and shook off her hold on me and tried to ignore the energy.

But as the class progressed, that feeling dimmed and she got more bored by the minute, doodling into her notebook. I straightened up in my chair to look over her shoulder, but there was nothing that I could learn from with my degree of Psychology I had.

Towards the end of class, she abruptly stiffened. Her eyes turned more blank than before. Now they, practically held no emotion, even though she started to feel much more than boredom. She got irritated and then she had a moment of panic, then annoyance and gratitude, and, finally, boredom. As if nothing happened. The most peculiar sequence in such a short amount of time.

Then, as if on cue, Mr. Adams turned to the classroom. He noticed the delicate girl still doodling and staring into space. Annoyance flared up in the atmosphere.

"Miss. Brandon, what was the bloodiest battle in the Civil War?" he asked, stiffly. I felt sympathy towards her, and, surprisingly enough, a little angry. There was no way she could have remembered that. He said it as most of us were still gathering our notebooks and talking. And, judging by their emotions, the others did not know it as well.

But, despite feeling nothing than boredom from her when he said that, she managed to say Gettysburg with absolute was no hint of indecision or confusion at all.

How could she possibly remember that? Could this be the work of her "visions" she thought about? No. Most likely not. Humans couldn't be "real life" psychics. Our kind could have a psychic gift, but not humans. It's just not possible.

I turned my full attention back on her, trying to decipher some part of of this mysterious vixen. As she turned back to me, the storm started to brew again. The lightning crackled and coiled around my bones, leaving me grateful for the chair I was sitting on. All I could see were her beautiful dark eyes, that were bordered with black eyelashes.

But, then, the bell rang, startling both of us. I hurried out at my usual pace, feeling a small void in the pit of my stomach. I shook that feeling off. It probably was somebody else. It couldn't possibly have been my own feelings.

I pondered over this all during next period. Thankfully Mr. Barnes, the music teacher, didn't bother to ask me any questions. Though I did have to endure the eminence sexual tension radiating from him every time he looked at a girl.

When I got outside, I saw that girl again. Alice. But, something odd happened. One moment she was walking, then she froze, walked quickly to the side of her car, turned and caught a ball spiraling towards her with ease, feeling no surprise or awareness. It was as if she knew exactly where she should put her hands. Just like with Mr. Adams; it was like she knew what was going to happen before it actually occurred.

As she finished talking to one of the football players, Cole-which made me surprisingly mad-she froze, again. I waited to see if anything else happened but, instead, she turned to me as if she felt my gaze on her.

I could barely feel the electricity, but it was there nonetheless. My heart lurched, as if it was trying to jump out of my body to get closer to her. To the storm.

But, before my feet could do anything I didn't want them to do, she shook her head and turned away. It made me curious. What was going on inside her head?**(A.N./ Sound familiar?)** She didn't feel anything but annoyance. Annoyance that was _not _towards me.

As I heard my family walk towards me I quickly changed my line of thoughts from Edward. I thought about the "incident" that just happened as well as the one involving Mr. Adams.

As they gained closer, I started to feel confusion from my brother. I turned to face them.

Rosalie and Emmett were, as usual, preoccupied with each other. I started to ease back from their _disgusting _feelings and focused back on Edward.

_Dude, I'm getting a bad feeling about this whole...seeing the future thing, _I told Edward. And I was. That girls actions were just too perfect to be a coincidence. I haven't felt one ounce of surprise from her this whole day. _Maybe we should ask Carlisle? _I asked, unsure.

He shrugged; he wasn't sure either.

When we all settled into the Volvo, Bella turned and asked, "Okay, what going on?"

"So you know how Edward said that the new girl, Alice, thought about her 'visions' in the cafeteria?" I asked, using quotation marks.

"What?" Emmett snorted. "Did she see two twins that spoke in unison and tell her an answer?"

As the rest cracked up, I turned to Edward uneasily. Then Bella saw our faces and froze.

"You're kidding," she hesitated, causing Emmett and Rosalie to quiet down, "Right?"

"Well, there were no twins," I admitted.

"I like where we draw the line," Rose said dryly.

"What happened?" asked Emmett, interceding to prevent a sibling fight.

I retold the events that happened in History and then in the parking lot. I decided to leave the scent thing out.

"What scent thing?" Edward turned to me.

Damn! As everyone turned to me, I started to explain, "When she came in the room, a very strong scent came wafting in. It overpowered everyone else's smell. It belonged to Alice."

"As in, she's your singer?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No," I said quickly. "No. Not at all. It was just...very strong. It was appealing, but not...appetizing. It's like being with one of you guys. "

"And when I thought this day couldn't get any freakier," Emmett groaned, "we find out that Madame Cuckoo has a scent that is not all _delicioso_."

I glared at him. "This is serious, Emmett. What should we do?"

"We could ask Carlisle," Bella suggested, "He'll definitely be interested in a human having this huge of a gift and unique scent."

"Hold on," Rose said, "this might not even be that big of a deal. I don't want to move again just because some girl can guess an answer and catch a football."

"Not that big of a deal?" Edward snapped. "Rose, if this girl can really see the future, she might see us doing something _regular _humans can't do."

We froze. None of us even thought of the idea of her seeing our secret.

"She might see us run or lift something heavy," Bella whispered.

"Or sparkle in the sunlight," Emmett added.

"Or hunt," I said in one breath, horrified.

The panic started to rise in the car with each second. As I sent waves of calm, I said, "I think we should ask Carlisle."

"Ask Carlisle what?"

We all froze. I looked out the window. We were already in the garage. We, including Edward-the _driver_-didn't even notice we started driving.

Carlisle was standing out by the door with a curious look.

As I let everyone calm down by themselves, I said, "We may have a problem."

* * *

We watched, solemnly, as Carlisle paced in the living room. Esme was in the corner watching him with worry.

We waited to for an answer as everyone exchanged glances every once in awhile.

Soon, though, Emmett got impatient. "Well?"

"Well," Carlisle hesitated, "this could be a problem."

"Really?" Rosalie said with acid in her voice.

"Rose," Esme chasted.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"I feel that we should not do anything at the moment. At least, until we know for sure. For now, let's keep a close eye on this Alice," Carlisle thoughtfully. "Edward, you should listen to her thoughts as much you can."

Edward nodded, and then said, "That's a good idea, Emmett. Though I'm not particularly glad on how you phrased that."

We turned to Emmett, who had an annoyed glare on his face. "Well, it's true."

Before Edward could respond, Rose asked, "What were you thinking, baby?"

Emmett sighed and said, "I was thinking that maybe Eddie can go all stalkerish on this girl and do a brain reading more clearly. See if she has anymore 'visions'."

I could feel the agreement in the air, but I ignored it as I shouted my disapproval before I could stop myself. "NO!"

"Why not?" asked Emmett, confused. "He's done it before with Bella-rina."

Why not? I had no idea. Why I interceded? I didn't know that either. All I did know was when Emmett suggested that Edward go to that girls house, I got angry.

"First of all, I don't think either _Bella _or _Edward _ like your nicknames," nodding at my glaring siblings, "and, second of all, what if she really can see the future and uses her 'visions' to see you spying on her and her house?"

"Didn't she say she couldn't see us?" Rose asked.

"No," Edward corrected. "She _thought _that she didn't see us in _one _of her visions."

"Well, so far, all her visions just involve things that interfere with her. So Edward could just stay as far as he can and just not interfere with anything that this young woman could interact with," Esme offered.

"But," I debated, "How do you know it works like that? Technically, it involves her, just not directly." I knew I was grasping at straws, but I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't care; I just needed to put a stop to this discussion and possibility of someone going to her home and spying.

I blocked out the rest of my thoughts when I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"If you want to go by that logic," Bella argued, "then wouldn't she see absolutely _everything_ that involves her? The gossip, the animals that cross her path? _This conversation_?"

The room froze.

"I think Edward going is almost mandatory now," Carlisle said, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"No," Carlisle shook his head. "Not tonight. Tomorrow see if she had any recollection of this talk. You can also see if you can hear any more information about these premonitions. If she doesn't, then you can follow her to her home and and wait until more information about this gift of hers."

"And if she does?" asked Rosalie.

The room was filled with tension and worry. Just like in the car, it was slowly escalating. I calmed things down before my family went full-blown panic.

We waited for Carlisles answer, but got nothing as he paced back and forth. You could almost see the gears working on the back of his head.

"Let's just see what she knows tomorrow first," he finally said. "Then we will figure something out. But for now let's relax." He finished, shooting a expecting glance at my direction.

I took the hint and spread a calm feeling to everyone.

As he walked away-saying things like, "...the gift of seeing the future. Amazing! I wonder..."-everyone else dispersed as well. Esme following Carlisle, and Rosalie and Emmett ran out the house to hunt...hopefully. Edward and Bella stayed on the couch.

There was complete agreement in the air. There was nothing to go against. Now it didn't matter anyway. What would really matter would happen tomorrow. But there was still something I wanted to know.

I walked over to the couple. I made sure Edward couldn't hear what I wanted or else he'd get suspicious. _Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait... The Earth began to cool..._

I could almost smell the suspicion and annoyance coming from my brother.

He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly asked, "Bella," her head turned to me, confused and curious. "Do you mind coming with me for a sec? I need your help with something."

She rolled her eyes. "Jazz, I'm not helping you and Emmett pull another prank."

"That's not it," I protested. "It's something else."

When she hesitated I continued, "Please. It's nothing bad."

During the whole conversation, I was singing that song and translating it into other languages; russian, italian, and even the Klingon Emmett made me learn.

"Alright," she sighed.

I quickly ran out of the house, not waiting for her. I needed to get away from the mind reader.

"What's going on Jasper?"

I turned to Bella as she approached.

"I need you to help me find Alice's house," she started to protest, but I quickly finished my request. "Then I need you to use your gift to see if she's trustworthy or not."

"Why?"

"Please Bella," I begged. I needed to know. I didn't know why, but I did. "I know Carlisle said no to Edward going tonight, but I need to go. I could change her emotions if I ever feel anything bad. Please, just do it as a favor for me. I will owe one. Just...please."

She narrowed her eyes at me. Speculating. Confusion and suspicion were wafting off her. But there was something else; concern. And if I buried deep enough; hope. At what? Like so many things today, I didn't know. I didn't know why I needed to know if Alice was good or not. I just did. I haven't felt this confused and lost in a long time.

I didn't dare alter her emotions; if I did, she would flat out refuse to help me.

Finally she sighed, "Where should we begin?"

I exhaled in relief. "We could start at school."

"Or we could go to the hospital. Edward said she was that nurse's niece. I met her once. We could just find her and go from there."

It was a good plan, but had a few flaws. "It's faster if we go to the school. We'd have to walk there in human speed as it's still light out. People could see us. If we go to school, we could run there."

"And that's why you were in the military."

I smiled and motioned her to follow me. In total, the run only took 2 minutes.

When we go there, I went straight where her car was. I could barely smell the apple blossoms and lilies, but it was there. I leaned in and my eyes rolled back in my head as it carried in my face.

"Come smell this, Bella," I motioned her. "This was Alices smell."

She leaned in and slowly inhaled. As she opened her eyes, I noticed that they were just the tiniest bit darker than before.

"Jazz," she began with uncertainty, "I don't know what you were smelling, but this is just like any other human smells I've ever encountered."

"What?"

"Yeah. It strong and it does have a pleasant smell if I forget about the mouthwatering one."

I could tell she was just trying to make me feel better as she she had a slight smile on her face and innocent look in her eyes that concealed the uneasiness she was showing. But not what she was feeling.

"Why is it only me?" I asked, bewildered. It didn't make any sense.

Carlisle suggested that it might because I'd finally gotten used to human smells and Alice's smell was just smaller than the rest. But that theory was shot down as Edward informed us that, from my memories, it was not a normal smell. It was just as I loosely described it; strong, appealing, but didn't make my throat burn with heat.

"I don't know Jazz," she murmured.

After a pause she asked, "Hey, just out of curiosity, what were you thinking about that got to Edward that much?

I snorted. "I was thinking The Big Bang Theory theme song in Klingon."

"That would make him annoyed," she chuckled. "No wonder he was glaring at you."

"Come on," I tilted my head to the street, "the scent went to the right."

"Her scent must be strong if you can still smell it as she left in the car."

"I know." Most scents disappeared their trail as the humans got in a car and left. The scent would be trapped inside the car as it had nowhere else to go.

The scent lead us to the elementary school and then to a small house at the edge of town. The house was surrounded by the smell of apple blossoms and lilies. Bella and I circled the house, looking for good spot that was close, yet still hidden.

As we sat in the tree behind the backyard, Bella said, "Jazz, I don't think she's in there."

I was still looking around, making sure no one could see us. I was concentrating too hard to notice, but she was right. As I shifted my focus on the house, I noticed there were only two heartbeats. But they both belonged to someone other than a teenager. One was too slow and sluggish while the other one was too fast. It was so erratic, that it could only belong to a child as it thumped louder throughout the house. Either that or a teenager running a 5K while talking.

"Let's go to the driveway to see if her scent went the other direction," I said.

"And what?" Bella asked with a teasing smile. "Let people see us jump down from this fir tree like we're Spider Man and just casually walk the other direction?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You," I said pointing a finger at her, "little missy, have been watching too many Marvel movies with our dear, annoying brother."

I jumped down, leaving her laughing in the tree. I walked several feet into the woods and waited by a hiking trail, that lead into town, for my sister.

She approached me still smiling. I rolled my eyes motioned her to follow the trail. We walked out of the forest and walked on the sidewalk from her house, to the hospital and into town. We walked, but the progress was slow. We tried to hurry the process by running when the coast was clear, but that only helped a little bit. It took us about a half an hour, but, finally, we arrived at where the scent ended; a bakery.

The sickly sweet smell of pastries wafted out the door. Disgusting smells of sweet cinnamon and icing and bitter aromas of coffee beans reached to the opposite end of the street. It made my insides dry-heave and hurl into the back of my throat.

Bella was covering her mouth with her jacket, covering her gagging expressions and, possibly, trying to get rid of the smells. "God, Jasper," she moaned. "You know I can't read off her from here. So, _please _tell me you're not going to make me go in there!"

"I would owe you big time!" I pleaded.

"You would owe me for _decades_!" she retorted.

"If that's what it takes!" I quickly agreed.

She moaned but started to walk her way to the building with the toxic fumes. We walked into the small room. There weren't many people, but the people that were there looked right at us. All except the tiny girl talking to the owner.

The smells got worse and worse the closer we got. My insides dry-heaving got worse; up to the point of me wanting to curl up into the floor and hurl.

"Hey," I whispered, drawing her attention, "Think of it this way; with the smells so strong, you barely smell the blood."

She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored me.

We sat in the booth the furthest away from the counter in a little corner. It was unnoticeable by the walls around the chair, but still had a clear shot of the cashier.

Bella went to work immediately, focusing her gaze right next to Alice, making it look like she was reading the menu, but with Alice still in her vision.

I let her do her thing as I skipped the formalities and looked straight at Alice. Again, her beauty astounded me. And she was even more beautiful as she laughed with the employees. But, then, the idiot jock, Joey, from our school walked up and put his skinny, pathetic arm around Alice's dainty shoulders. A small, hot ball rolled in my chest. The only thing that stopped me from ripping his arms off was the fact that Alice was feeling very uncomfortable and shook him off, wounding his precious pride.

What was wrong with me? Jealousy? Why would I feel jealous of a no-good rat who carries a fake pig skin and has Beiber hair touching someone else?

"Jasper?"

I turned to my sister. Her eyes were soft, and her emotions loving.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked confused. First she was all moaning and groaning and now she looks like she's watching puppies sleeping.

She smiled. "Nothing. Lets go. I want to get out of this place."

We started to scoot out of the booth, when Bella turned to me. "Do you think we should buy something? Make it seem we didn't just come here so we could spend 5 minutes reading a small menu just to leave?"

I rolled me my eyes. "And what were you planning on doing with the food? Eat it?"

And then of course, an argument started. But before our talking got too fast and inhuman, I caved.

"Okay!" I spread my hands to show my surrender. "You win. We'll just buy a loaf of bread and throw it away somewhere."

She narrowed her eyes at me and frowned. Ugh. That only means that she's worried about wasting "perfectly good food". I swear; that women could go to the Peace Corps!

"Two small muffins," she negotiated, "and we feed them to the birds."

"Fine!" I laughed. She would just do anything to stop wasting things-short of actually eating them.

She smiled, happy with the compromise, and went to get the-disgusting-treats.

I went outside to wait for, and I noticed that it was still kind of early and we should probably hunt as we went home. Take the longer way into the forest. Plus, it would help get rid of the stench of sweets.

I turned as the door opened, seeing Bella with a paper bag scrunching her nose in ddisgust.

We headed to the park next doors. There was a flock of swallows there, searching for food. After crumpling the muffins onto the ground, we entered the forest and, 4 miles-enough of a distance away-in, we caught the scent of a few deers. To my suggestion, we started to hunt.

* * *

After dumping the deer carcasses, I asked Bella, "So?"

She looked at me. "So what?"

"You know what. Is she good?"

She smiled. We continued to the house, but we walked so we could talk.

"She," Bella started, "is one of the most cleanest humans ever."

"Really?" I was happy. Again, I didn't know why. But I was _extremely _glad and hopefully because of this piece of news.

"Yes. She's trustworthy, loyal, kind, and generous. She's had a few big bumps in the road, but she's still driving pretty smoothly."

"Wow," I sighed. That much information in that short amount of time. "How do you do that?"

She laughed. "No idea, what so ever. You know that."

I did. Carlisle would constantly ask what it was like. And when Bella lifted her mind shield to Edward and did another reading, he didn't know how to describe it either.

"Let me ask you this," Bella said. "What are you planning to do with this piece of information?"

I looked her. She was hiding something. She was blocking her emotions from me by thinking of something boring (she was the only one who could do that, and it annoyed me very much!).

"I'll tell you that," I said, "if you tell me what you think of this whole situation. _Truthfully."_ She might have been able to hide her emotions, but she was still a terrible liar.

She sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me."

I smiled triumphantly. But the truth was I didn't know what I was going to do with it. I didn't care about how many times I've been as a loss today alone. All that mattered right now was that Alice Brandon was clean.

* * *

**_Authors Note:  
_**

**_Ya guys like? I was thinking of making a Bella POV, so you guys could see what it's like having a gift like that. Plus, have a another point of view on the "disgusting" bakery and muffins. ;)_**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
